Give me touch cause ive been missing it
by MiLadyAndTheBastard
Summary: Gendry finds Arya working in the brothel he had visted many times before with the Brotherhood. AU (OlderArya/Gendry) M for a reason, smut galore
1. Chapter 1

**Not that much smut in this ch, sorry but more to come. Thanks to John my beautiful new beta.**

He sat there staring at her. It's not her, she's dead, and Gendry knew it wasn't her but he had to keep on reminding himself. The girl he once knew was dead but yet the girl sat in the corner flirting with the old fat man looked like what he imaged Arya would be like when she was older.

"Pretty young thing, ain't she?" Gendry looked up to see Tansy stood over him. Most of the women in the brothel knew that he would not lie with them, but some often came to talk to him, to give him non-sexual company.

He looked back at the women Tansy was referring to. She had long brown hair, a shade he had seen before. Her hair framed her large grey doe eyes as well as her white as snow skin. Everything about the girl reminded him of Arya, But it's not.

"What's her name?" he asked the whore.

Gendry looked up at Tansy who seemed to be struggling with her words, "I'm not sure, I think she said Squab." Everything stopped.

Squab, the name Arry had used when they first met the brotherhood without banners, either this was a cruel jape or it was her. None of the women knew about the name and it would be painfully unfunny. But it can't be, she's dead she's gone. The hound killed her-

A low growl brought him out of his daydream; he looked up to where 'Squab' was sitting and found the old man gripping her hand and the girl baring her teeth at him. No one paid any attention as this was a brothel and a whore's growl or whimper would go more unnoticed than a leaf in the wind just before winter.

Something rose in Gendry, though he couldn't place it. He found himself storming over to the couple and snarling at the man, telling him to leave. "No, boy. I paid my full coin for this whore and I'm going to get my money's worth. Now, fuck off and get your own!" the old man snarled back. Gendry could help but notice how fowl his breath was.

"Do I look like a boy to you?" Gendry gripped the man's shoulder and dug his fingers into him. Pain flashed across the man's face and he slowly shook his head. "Now leave." The man jumped to his feet and ran out the door, leaving him with the girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the girl called Squab jumped to her feet and yelled at him.

"You'd think Milady would have more courtesies." he mumbled.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a lady" the girl growled.

"I knew a girl once who called herself Squab. She didn't like to be called milady either." he whispered into the girl's ear.

Squab stepped back, shocked, then turned to walk away but he gripped her arm tightly. "I know it's you, Arry."

"I don't know what you're talking about." the girl said coldly, trying to pull away from him, but he pulled her in closer so he could talk into her ear. "Don't think I don't know you, I know your face better that my own." He could control himself. He lifted his hand to her cheek and held the soft skin that was there, "I'm not the fool you always thought I was." Gendry whispered as he caressed her face.

"Get off me, you bastard!" she snarled. He snapped out of it and realised what he was doing, but this girl was Arya. He knew that. But the sound of someone calling him a bastard brought back all the pain filled memories he had tried to forget.

Then he watched as Arya sneaked up the stairs.

…

She ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Her heart was in her throat and she felt like nothing could carm her. The man with the blue eyes that haunted her dreams was here. He had touched her skin and stabbed her with all the memories.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her, she knew she could trust him. She heard the door slam and expected her old friend but found the man with the fowl breath standing against the door.

"Didn't I tell ya that I'd get me money's worth?" he spat, stepping closer to her.

"I'm off work, find another girl!" she said to the man. But he only stepped closer, snarling and then licking his thin wormy lips.

Arya had no defence, Needle and her daggers were tucked away in her wooden chest. The old man grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. She would not scream, she would fight.

She was strong and could kill this man with no weapons she spent years training with the house of white and back.

"You're a pretty one, aren't ya?" He man's breath felt repulsive on her skin. The man leant in and licked her neck.

She pushed him back; the man fell on the bed then jumped back up like a spring. "Com' on, girly, play nice for me." he sang.

"Leave now." Arya demanded of the man.

"Listen, bitch." The man stepped even closer then grabbed her neck with his hand "I paid, now I want your fuckin' cunt." he reached down and grabbed in between her legs with his hand and gripped it tightly.

She couldn't move, his hands pressing her against the wall. She would have to fuck him. I'll fuck him, and just before he comes I'll slit his throat. But before Arya could put her plan into action a dagger burst through the man's chest, spilling blood over Arya's clothes.

He fell to the floor, revealing the blue eyed man behind him. He stared at her for a moment, not moving but just looking deep into her eyes. All she could hear was her and his own heavy breathing.

"You alright, milady?" Stupid bull has to go and ruin everything.

"Stop calling me that, if someone hears you-" shit shit shit. She hadn't meant to say it but it slipped out.

"I knew it was you." he smirked at her. She didn't know what to say, she was trapped. This wasn't the first time he had trapped her with his words. Arya sighed then said,

"You can't tell anyone, just between me and you." Gendry nodded at her, then stared for a couple more moments. His blue eyes scrolled over her body, then snapped back up to her face.

She told Gendry about her time with the Hound and then her passage to Braavos, saying she robbed the Hound to pay. Arya didn't tell him about the house of white and black. She knew he would worry.

Gendry had stayed with her now for two days. He told her he was to meet up with the other members of the Brotherhood. She prayed he still wasn't with them, but he was. She prayed that he would stay with her.

"Why did you come back?" Gendry asked her. It was the question that everyone needed to know the answer to.

"Something's coming, it will burn all the land and kill half of the people." As Arya told him she couldn't help but notice his eyes widen.

"What's coming?" "The true Queen." she answered him. "Daenerys Stormborn."

"Aye." Arya picked up her drink and drained it. People needed to know of her return but Gendry did not need to know why she was supporting her. Thankfully, he didn't ask. After telling mostly everything Arya explained she was tired and left him to go to sleep.

As her head hit the pillow Arya automatically felt like she was missing something, her bed was cold and she craved a building heat. She realised she had not laid with anyone in a while and wanted the feeling. Arya had been taught to enjoy sex when she used her body back in Braavos to kill men; there was no one in the brothel that was sober enough to even get their manhood hard for her.

Arya turned over and thought of her plans with the mother of dragons, then she thought of the man who was with her now. He's leaving me again. As she remembered Gendry, she remembered the whole of him, his strong chest, his thick shoulders and muscled arms. A heat started to build between her legs; Arya sneaked out of her bed and made her way to his room not knowing if it was all the ale she had drank or her attraction towards Gendry.

…

The noise of his door opening and feet crossing his room woke him; Gendry slipped his hand under his pillow to reach for his dagger. Then something surprised him, small hands stroked his bare chest, he peaked through his eyes and saw a dark figure straddling him.

"Gendry" the person purred. The voice was familiar. It was a voice he always dreamed of, Arya? Gendry opened his eyes fully and saw it was in fact Arya straddling him.

He bolted forward, "Arry! What in all of the Seven are you doing?" he shouted at her.

"SHHH! I need you." I must be dreaming.

This had happened before but only in his dreams where they would hold each other until he woke. Gendry was too busy in his own mind that he didn't see Arya go in to kiss him but the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his snapped him out. He automatically lifted himself up, dropping Arya on the bed with him leaning over her.

"You're drunk." he told her.

"Am not." she hissed at him. "Please?" her voice was light and needing, he didn't know what to say. Gendry had wanted this for a long time; he had always wanted to be closer than any another person was to her. Arya's hands stretched down his chest, caressing his muscles, then stopped at the waistband of his trousers fiddling with the hem and sending a jolt to his manhood.

"Stop that." He grabbed her hands and ripped them back away from him, pressing them against her own chest. He must have been hurting her as all of his weight was on her hands.

"Gendry, please, I need to feel something." Gendry looked down when he felt her legs open; he quickly leaned back and let go of her hands, avoiding looking at her. He heard her sit next to him then felt her hands wrap around his chest. "Please?" Her hand guided his head towards hers, Arya's eyes were wide and glistening. She's begging.

Gendry pushed her down back on the bed and leaned over her. He slid up her dress past her hips then shoved his hand in-between her thighs, forcing them to open. He moved one finger over her mound until he found the buddle of nerves, then pressed hard against it causing Arya to moan. Gendry placed his head in between her neck and shoulder, trying hard not to think about how wet she was and how his cock was aching. He moved his fingers against the nub over and over, causing her to moan more. The heat coming from Arya's legs was hitting his thigh, causing him to crave her. Gendry pressed harder and faster, leaning into her. Arya breaths became shorter and faster with every movement; he knew she was close as her hips started to join his fingers. A shiver ran up his spine when Arya's hot mouth bit into his shoulder and her nail dragged up his back.

Gendry needed this to be over as soon as possible so he could control himself, then Arya's body twitched under him and then stopped. He leaned over her for a few moments, watching her breathe heavily, then got to his feet and walked out the room leaving the brothel for some fresh air, knowing if he spent a good hour outside Arya would leave his room and go back to her own.

**So i just wanted to explain that this was going to be a oneshot but im think now that i will make three or two parts to it. This fic is to help me with my smut writing for other fics, so tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading**,


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who left reviews and advice it helps alot. I was happy with the first bit of the chapter but then the smut happened *sigh***

It had been two moons since Gendry _helped_ her, at first they barley spoke well he barely spoke Arya had never tried harder to get someone to talk to her so she just gave up and Gendry left a week later to meet with the men from the brotherhood. She had slept two men since then and none of them could please her like he had, she even couldn't. There was something about Gendry that made her more wet and needing, when she had peaked her whole body felt on fire as the shivers ran down her spine she had wanted more but Gendry had left.

Arya laid awake hoping sleep would take her but the more she thought about Gendry the more difficult it was to sleep and the more the heat in-between her legs built. She quickly slipped her hand down her underclothes and found her mound and the bundle of nerves and rubbed her fingers against it. In the past when she would have to please herself it would be more fulfilling but something about that moment wasn't giving her the satisfaction she needed. Frustrated Arya left the sleeping brothel for the cold fresh air; the moon was beating down on to the square. Its grey colour made the fountain water look like milk, it was a grey she had known before her brothers grey, _Jon's grey._ Then she realised Jon was not grey he was of the black and had taken the oaths, there was nothing of him that didn't involve the watch.

She sighed taking in the cold air, _soon the mother of dragons will come and I will have my revenge. I shall take back Winterfell for them and I shall take Sansa back_. Arya thought of her sweet sister with the auburn hair and how she was still trapped by the Lannisters and their sharp claws.

The sound of hooves brought her back out of her daydream; she looked up to see three men trotting up to the peach. Arya saw Gendry was one of them as they dismounted their horses and tied them to the wooden poles. Stared at him waiting for him to see her but he didn't, he just mumbled for some ale them walked into the brothel with his _brothers_. She was sick of men and their so called _brothers, _She hated Gendry with his rebel brothers, Jon and his brothers of the night watch and even the kingsgaurd and their brothers in white the men you have captured her father.

Arya slammed ale down in front of the men then stormed up stairs sick of men and their stupid ways and how they always left. Her father, brothers and _friends Gendry he leaves me over and over again for his useless knighthood. _

_Stupid bastard, idiot bull._ Arya sat down on her bed kicking the wooden edges with the back of her foot; with every blow to the bed she repeated the words in her head. _Stupid bastard, idiot bull._

"AUGH!" she screamed as she jumped up from the bed and hit her head into the wall. _Stupid bastard, idiot bull, Idiot bull, idiot bull, idiot bull, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot. _The insults in her head changed from Gendry to her.

A rough knock on the door broke Arya's thoughts'; she turned to see Gendry poking his head through the door.

"Arry, you alright?"

"What you doing back?" she asked not wanting to talk about her feelings

"The brotherhood thought-"

"You told them?"

"No!" Gendry yelled at her, she didn't say anything but just stared at him.

"Good" she said sitting back down on her bed

"Thoros saw … he saw wolves and dragons rise from the sea" They both knew what this meant, war was coming and herself and the dragon queen would take back was theirs.

The silence was deep and painful, Gendry stood in the doorway as she sat on the bed not thinking.

"I need a drink" she mumbled then pushed past Gendry to go down stairs. She found the room empty and assumed the other men and left to go to sleep. She could hear Gendry's loud feet behind her as she poured the ale; she drained two more cup then sat down pouring another.

Arya looked up to see Gendry staring at her with the look that showed he was thinking too hard. She shoved a cup into his hands then filled it with the dark ale. Gendry drained the drink faster than she had and then suddenly they were both in some sort of competition to see who could drink the most.

"We've ran out of ale" she pouted down into the jug.

Gendry shrugged back into his seat smirking as he had drank more than her, _stupid bull._

Arya placed her elbow on the table and stretched her hand out as if it was holding a ball.

"Here" she said as Gendry looked at her puzzled

"What?"

"Arm wrestle me" Arya demanded

"What?" he chuckled

"Arm wrestle me"

"No, ill hurt you" Gendry told her

"We've wrestled before, remember? Acorn hall" Arya reminded him, she wasn't sure but she swore she could see Gendry blush

Gendry's hand was now in hers as they pushed against each other, he was a lot stronger that she was and she could tell he wasn't using his full strength. Arya leaned her body into her arm hoping to use her weight as leverage, she quickly looked at Gendry to see her was grinning at her. The her hand was slammed down on to the table which cause her to bolt forward and land on the table.

"Shouldn't have cheated" he told her as he let go of her hand

Arya stood up then straightened her clothes "I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No" Arya slammed her palms down onto the table and leaned in "I didn't"

But Gendry only smirked at her, his face was so close to hers and he must of realise it to as he caught his eyes wonder down to her lips. _Stupid bull._

Arya pressed her lips onto Gendry's which he embraced with his own, she climbed over the tabled and straddled him, pressing her body against his, his hard body made Arya want him more all she really wanted to do was rip his clothes off and explore his muscled body. Gendry's lips were warm and firm touching hers. They suddenly became hungrier for the tastes as they flicked their tongues against each other's his mouth tasted like ale and fire. Arya trailed her hands up to his thick black hair and scrunched it in her hands wanting to feel all of him. Gendry must have felt this through their kiss as his for arms rested under her bottom then he stood up still kissing her. He carried her across the room bumping into furniture as he did then slowly walk up the stairs. The heat built between her legs again she wanted all of him and hoped Gendry would give her that, she needed to do something otherwise she would explode. Arya tightened her legs around him then rubbed her cunt against Gendry's waist. The feeling grew and she could feel the heat alongside her thighs, then she was dropped down on to her bed.

They stared at each other breathing heavily; Arya trailed her eyes over his body and noticed they were all wearing too many clothes. She kicked off her shoes and watch Gendry do the same then she up buttoned the dress Tansy forced her to wear, pushing it off her shoulder revealing her bare breasts then continued to push it down until it was off her body completely. Arya hadn't taken her eyes off Gendry the whole time and noticed his eyes had grown darker in the candle light. She crawled off the bed then stepped closer to Gendry then pulled the hem of his shirt up, his hands caught his shirt then ripped it over his head and threw it on the ground. Arya's face grew warmer as she stared at his muscled chest; she let her hands explore her chest staring from the top of his shoulders down to his waist. Arya tugged at the laces on his breaches then pulled them down to the floor, letting his hard cock breath. She looked back up to Gendry eyes staring into the now stormy blue eyes, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him harder digging her nails into the back of his head. Gendry bent down and grabbed her thighs then pulled her up to his waist; Arya could feel how wet she was against his skin and slowly rubbed herself against him again causing both of them to moan.

…

He leaned over the bed place her down more gently this time then climbed over her. Arya was truly beautiful, her body was curvier that any man would think and her pale skin lit up the room. Gendry grasped her lips with his own enjoying the taste of her mouth, they leaned further into the bed then Arya started to make a noise which sounded like a dog in heat. Gendry opened his eyes and pulled away from her soft lips to look at her, Arya eyes were pleading with him as she moved her hips slowly against his leg. Gendry positioned himself over her wet mound then entered her slowly, she was so wet. He moved his hips against her slowly enjoying all of her body but Arya must have wanted more as she quicken the pace. He leaned down over her and placed his head in the crook of her. Gendry thrusted In and out over her over and over against as Arya circled her hips around his cock.

As she circled her hips the whole of her body moved with them causing her breasts to rub against his bare chest. He wanted to cum so badly but he made himself be strong. Gendry distracted himself by nipping at Arya's neck. Then she started to moan into his shoulder, the moans became screams of pleasure, the screams became words "Im going to…" Her body began to jump under his own causing her cunt to send spasms to his cock. Gendry knew he was going to cum soon but didn't want to stop he wanted all of her until he had to stop. He quickly pulled out just in time and he released on her leg.

They didn't move but just breathed on each other keeping their eyes closed. "Im sorry" he told her

"Why?"

"I left you again I'm sorry"

"Just don't leave again" he felt her smile against his shoulder

"I promise"

"It will just be me and you"

**I said then alot in this, sorry.**

**Please leave a review. x**

**I am so bad at smut : **


End file.
